The Gods
The Gods is a paper video game created by Isaac Cruz for the IPGS. The Gods is an adventure game based upon the critically acclaimed video game series God of War. Walkthrough Front Cover The front cover of The Gods is a black and white poster for the game. It has the words "Isaac Cruz's THE GODS The Video Game" at the top. In the middle, it has an A button (A will start the game) and an image of a sword on the right and a snake on the left hinting at what the game will be about. At the bottom left it says "Might contain blood" and on the bottom right it has the IPGS logo becasue it is for IPGS. Start After you press A on the front cover it takes you to the New Game and Load Game screen. After that, it shows you the Game Mode screen. There is God Mode (story mode) and Info Mode (information) Info Mode When you go onto Info Mode, it tells you lots of info and facts on the game. It says: "Here's some info! 1. Poseidon's wife is Amphitrite. 2. Tritonpolyphemus, Theseus, Otis, Orion and Perseus is Poseidon's son. 3. Hera is Zeus's wife. 4. Zeus's parents are Cronos and Rhea." God Mode When you go onto God Mode it gives you the options for Easy, Medium or Hard. Once you choose the difficulty, it takes you to Chapter 1. Chapter 1: Medusa It says: "Chapter 1: Medusa. Are you ready Yes/No". After that, it shows some rocks. Above the rocks is a D-Pad sign showing that you press the right button to move right. It also has "Medusa" at the top of the screen. You assume the role of Ulysses and move right. On the next page it shows a more rocky area. This time you need to press A to jump over the rocks as it says. There are dangerous spikes underneath and if you touch them you will die. The next page shows a massive rock in the way of your path. To get past it you must press B to break anything that is in your way. Once the rock is destroyed, you can resume walking. After that, a purple blast comes out from the sky. It says "Quickly! Click A, A, A". If you successfully press A, A, A then you will dodhe the beam. The next page shows some more rocks and a big dip with spikes underneath it. There are also some words: "Athena - Ulysses, you are lucky, you made it out, if Medusa looks at you, you will turn to stone! Watch out! And find Medusa.". You need to jump over the dip and walk on. On the next page, there is a crack in the floor and next to it is a stone man. It says: "Athena - Look Ulysses, these people were turned into stone.". You have to walk, press A to jump over the crack and press B to smash the stone man. After, it says: "Athena - There she is! Watch out.". Medusa is at the right corner of the screen! You have to hit her by pressing B. On the next page, you find out she is not dead! She fires a purple beam at you and you have to press A, A, B to dodge. After that, 2 snakes pop out of the ground! You jump over a crack and kill the snakes in a special way. The only way to kill the snakes it to jump ontop of them and cut their heads off. The next page, it says: "Get her!" so you have to press X to grab the imposing Medusa. The next page shows a sake off Medusa's head. It says "X to grab a snake" so you have to press X to grab the snake. After, it says: "Now rip it off Medusas head! A". One you press A it takes you to the end of Chapter 1. It says: "You beat Chapter 1!". Chapter 2: Polyphemus Characters *Ulysses *Medusa Gamplay The game is a side-scroller meaning it shows the side of the scene and you play from a side point of view ??? Plot Setting